


Color: Flipped

by WantonJustice



Series: Color [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of my story Color.</p><p>Gavin has the misfortune of calling his life his. After losing his color his life turns into a clusterfuck he has to sort through, even with the help of his friends, most of which are the cause of his problems, drives him mad. He barely has time to grieve before his life is flipped.</p><p>AU Where when you meet your soulmate you see colors. When you lose your soulmate you lose those colors.<br/>Tags will be added as the story advances!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color: Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent maybe two months writing little drafts of this chapter. It takes over a long period of time, I'm thinking maybe seven months?  
> I've gonna have fun with this story, I get to explore my little universe!

Gavin was the complete opposite to Geoff. Gavin, in definition, during the grieving process, was a sick wild beast.

He was silent for months. Never spoke for weeks at a time, not that there was anyone to speak to. Friends came and went, eventually they stopped coming once they realized Gavin just needed time. He'd lash out at family members, though, if they pushed him hard enough. He was dirty and silent, he hadn't showered in weeks, his hair start smelling like the pizza littered around his bedroom. He was so quiet, so still, that he began to believe he was the one that died.

It wasn't like a break up. It was more severe, it went straight to the bone. It was dead winter with no mittens, the cold turning your finger tips blue.

 

Jack slammed the door open, it banged against the wall and stilled with Jack's foot. Gavin might've jumped, Jack couldn't tell which lump on the bed was actually him. The room smelled so awful that he brought a hand up and was forced to kick items away as he made his way to the bed. There was a determined stomping to his walk.

He grabbed a hand full of blanket and tore it off, leaving it on a heap by his foot. Gavin laid curled into a ball wearing a large t-shirt and boxers. He was swimming in his clothing.

“Go away, Jack,” He mumbled, shuffling closer to the wall and further from Jack.

“Get up,” His hand grabbed Gavin's arm and rolled him over.

He was pale. There were light bruises lining his frame, Jack refrained from pulling him too harshly, lest he falls apart.

“No, Jack,” He mumbled, closing his eyes, seeming to fall asleep. The way he said his name gave Jack chills.

He didn't pull away though as Jack slowly sat him up. He slouched over on the side of the bed as Jack grabbed his blanket, pulling it around him before gently standing him. He mumbled his name though as he was lead to the bathroom. Jack felt ill as he turned the shower on and somehow managed to make Gavin get in without seeing him nude.

“Shower, I'll go cook something that wasn't pre-frozen.”

Gavin opened his eyes when he felt the water hitting his head. He was sat in the shower, his arms curled around his legs. He still felt delirious and groggy, he's been sleeping for days and couldn't tell if he was awake or dreaming. Nonetheless, he scrubbed his hair slowly in order to get to bed as quickly as he could.

Jack walked the long staircase back up to Gavin's room, two plates in his hands, and kicked the door open once more, this time not as hard.

Though, with Gavin more awake from the shower, he sat up and glared at the intruder.

“Piss off.”

Jack sighed. He set the plates on a desk, clearing trash from the bedroom.

“I can take care of myself, I said piss off!” Gavin screamed, watching from the bed as Jack ignored him and filled trash bags and laundry bags. The food seemingly forgotten. “Can't you hear me? You buggering idiot! I don't need you, go away!” A pillow hit his side.

He let him yell, bringing the plates to the bed. Gavin pushed at him, though with his weak state he never made much of a budge.

“You colorless prick!” That stung a bit, Jack would admit.

He placed the plates on the bed, sitting on the other end, and started eating. Gavin glared at him and made noises, before giving up and pulling the plate on his lap and eating. He completely ignored the other person.

Jack looked around the room. There was still cleaning to do, pieces of a camera were scattered around the room. A sheet, maybe, was also nailed to the window. He took the plate away from a now sleepy brit and tucked him in and cleaned in quiet.

 

This continued, on and off, for about two months. Gavin lashed out after every shower. Jack fed him and cleaned every visit.

Eventually, a number of days later, Gavin was awake when Jack walked in. The hallway light cut across the lad. How long had he been sitting in the dark?

“Gavin?” He asked, walking up to a sitting lad who seemed to be staring at his hands.

“Why do you keep coming?” He questioned, looking up at the gent.

“Because, Gavin,” Jack started, but paused. He didn't know if he should tell him, instead he busied himself with picking up laundry.

“I've been cruel, why do you keep coming? Why not just let me waste away? There's nothing else for me, is there?” Gavin continued, ignoring Jack's pause.

He sighed, heavily, “There's plenty left for you, you're young.”

“But I don't have a color, what's the point?”

Jack looked up sharply, was that a geniun question? With the look on Gavin's face, apparently it was. He dropped the shirt he was holding and came up to the boy.

“Life doesn't begin with a color, it doesn't end with a color, your whole life doesn't- isn't supposed to revolve around colors,” Gavin's eyes were watering at this point, “You live your life for you, okay?”

Gavin brought his legs up and buried his face in his hands, “But I miss him, Jack.”

There was an ache to his voice that had Jack sitting on the bed and bringing the boy into his arms. Gavin sobbed into his hands, a great pitiful noise that had Jack burying his face in his hair, trying to hush him.

 

Jack started staying in the guest room down the hall. It was a very simple arrangement and Gavin couldn't argue, the silent house was beginning to make him hear things that weren't there.

It was the second night that had Jack sitting up in the middle of the night. There was a loud wailing echoing down the hallway. He had his door open, the noise instantly woke him. He sat up, the blanket falling from his shoulder, and wondered if he should go check it out. It couldn't be a thief, they wouldn't be this loud. And ghost didn't haunt two year old mansions.

He decided to get up. Quietly, he walked to Gavin's room.

What he found made him trip getting to the bed. Gavin was shaking, he looked to be asleep, but there was crying coming from his open mouth.

He was rubbing Gavin's back as he spoke, “Gavin, wake up, Gav, come on-”

He sat up so quick he almost pushed Jack out of bed, “Geoff?” His voice croaked with sleep.

“No,” He hushed him, “It's Jack.”

That had him crying. Heavy tears started running down his face, almost in disappointment, as he looked at his friend, “Where's Geoff?”

Jack furrowed his eyebrow, a hand going up and shaking Gavin's shoulder. He moved with the movement, his eyes were barely open, he was still half asleep. He was frightened, there was a pull against his heart at sound of his best friend's name.

Gavin scrambled for purchase, his hand coming around Jack's arm and pulling him. His face buried in his chest, “Go get Geoff.”

Jack put a hand on the back of his neck, hushing him. He was at a lost.

 

Gavin started sneaking into Jack's room. Jack stayed up till he felt the bed dip, the brit curling himself into his back. Gavin convinced himself it was because it was cold by himself, and that his house made too much noise, there really wasn't any harm. Jack told himself it was easier to take care of the kid this way. He was, in no way, developing feelings for the kid.

Gavin huffed as he tried to settle for the night, trying to absorbed any heat. He didn't get nightmares as often anymore, even then they didn't last as long when Jack was there. Once Jack felt the lad behind him did he try to sleep. They'd end up tangled together, Gavin halfway on top of Jack, his hands clutching to his shirt. They never mentioned it, Jack would wake first, shower, then start breakfast. Gavin would wake an hour later. Gavin made the mistake of telling Ray after a long phone call.

 

Gavin fingered the bottle, feeling the cold seep into his skin. He could hear Jack and Joel messing about in the kitchen, cooking or something.

“This isn't healthy,” Ray said without malicious intent, watching Gavin lean over and stare at a spot on the floor.

“I know, but what am I supposed to do?” He ignored Ray when he opened his mouth to speak, “It's like I'm drowning and he's holding the rope that could pull me in,” He looked up at Ray then, his eyes starting to water. They did that a whole lot lately, “And he does, one bloody inch at a time.”

“This isn't fair, to either of you,” Ray listened to the others, made sure they weren't too quiet.

“What isn't fair is losing my color. That isn't fair. What isn't fair is my parents not giving two-” He set the bottle down as he bit his lip, “They can't even bother to call on a regular basis. I know this isn't fair, Ray, but he's the only thing keeping me afloat.”

“I'm here,” Ray laughed a bit, kind of hurt, “Unlike Jack I can tell when you're lying. Especially since your eyes turn a different shade when you do.”

Gavin smiled up at him, “I know.”

“Enough girly shit, let's play game. I'll still kick your ass,” Ray flung a controller at Gavin, trying to lighten the mood.

They played till the others came back into the room, carrying food.

“Heard anything from Crazy Mad?” Ray asked, biting into his pizza.

Gavin picked up at the question, “No, why, have you?”

“Crazy Mad?” Jack asked Joel, Joel nodded at Ray, too busy eating to answer.

“Michael and Ryan!” Gavin sat up on his knees, “Have you heard from them, Ray?”

“Slow down, swallow your food before you choke,” Jack scolded them both.

“Nothing!” Ray threw his hands up, “I've heard nothing!”

Gavin glared at him.

Joel ignored the three of them as he set up Netflix, humming along to some tune.

 

Gavin eventually had to. He was the only person left really connected to him, after all.

He sat surrounded by items and clothing. They all smelled slightly worn, the clothing, and hung off Gavin. It's been months, but the sight still made him ache. Jack had left him, told him he had to do it on his own.

He wanted a drink, a really strong one. Instead he set about the task of separating what he wanted, what was trash, and what should be stored. That doesn't mean he didn't end up crying wearing two shirts and a picture frame in his hands, he was only human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, Jack is not Gavin's flip. If you don't know what a flip is, it will be explained next chapter.


End file.
